In many applications and customer devices, before displaying images the underlying images and image data have to be pre-processed in order to better adapt the image properties. One aspect is the enhancement of sharpness of the image. The problem when enhancing the sharpness of an image is that the process in general is applied to all image details represented by the image data. However, some of the image details indeed stem from noise components which are also contained in the image. Under the process of sharpness enhancement also the noise components contained in the image data are enhanced and therefore amplified.